


Bite

by orphan_account



Series: Random Prompts, Gifts, Requests, and Fills. [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Dysfunction, Short One Shot, biting kink, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Nibbling at her fingers absently, necking a little too roughly; she could handle that." In which Trunks erratic behavior escalates.





	

Mai took Trunks’ kink in stride. He was a saiyan, they liked to mark their territory. Nibbling at her fingers absently, necking a little too roughly; she could handle that. 

But then, he sunk his teeth into her skin. It broke like a dam, crimson blood trickled down the pale expanse of her lower arm. 

“Ow! Trunks, what the matter with you?!” She hissed. She glared at her boyfriend, who licked his bloodied teeth clean. The book she’d been reading was flung to the floor. 

“I’m sorry honey,” Trunks nuzzled her, “I just got upset. You know how I get without attention for too long.”

She grunted and moved her head to one side. Trunks stilled and chuckled into the soft skin of her neck.

"I just couldn't take it," A small, soft smile, "You, looking so adorable and edible and not looking at me...it drove me a little crazy." 

She huffed and pushed him off. She moved her way to the bathroom, casting one last warning look at the man. "Don't do it again," She muttered. 

It didn't stop then. 

Both her thighs, both arms, legs, both sides of her neck. 

She was covered in ever healing and ever opening bite marks. The feeling of Trunks teeth tearing into her became as achingly familiar as the way he felt inside her. She felt truly like she was being devoured. 

Her injuries were never talked about with others because no one ever saw them. Mai had always been a conservative dresser. To catch her in a tank top was an oddity, so her wearing floor length skirts and shirt sleeves all the way to the knuckle didn't confuse anyone. 

She began to resent the moment her preference became a necessity. Began to resent Trunks for forcing her into this situation, where she had to cover every inch of her skin out of shame. 

People would know...know that she and Trunks...

The thought made her stomach roll in disgust. But she never asked him to stop.

Mai whined, keening with her head thrown back into the mattress. Being connected at the hips like this, being filled, there wasn't a way to accurately describe the emotions coursing through her. Trunks gathered a fist fill of inky black hair and pulled. 

"When did you start bandaging your neck?" It was a growl, an accusation. 

"When you wouldn't stop biting it and not letting it heal." 

He stopped moving all together and glared at her. A glare that sent an almost icy heat straight to her core. Angry fingers tore open bandages and exposed the red, irritated skin of her once pale neck. He ran his tongue over the wounds before biting one of the only free spaces on her neck. 

Mai wasn't sure what had happened next. The feeling wasn't one she hadn't experienced before. Sharp incisors into her flesh with Trunks' cock buried to the hilt. But her eyes widened, lust blown. She tightened around him like a vice, jerking her hips upward as she came. 

Trunks looked down at her, a smile on his lips, “That feel good?” 

She panted, fingers curling in his hair, “Shut up.”

Maybe she could stand to be a little tougher on Trunks, maybe he could stand to be a little sweeter to her. 

But they would work on that later, when Mai wasn’t working toward her second orgasm.


End file.
